


PROLOGUE

by ThePhanSite



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhanSite/pseuds/ThePhanSite
Summary: Please enjoy my next piece. There's more to come, and I hope it resonates with you.





	PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE   
  
_ So, this was it _ , Ren thought. This was gonna be the next year of my life.  _ Starting today, Sojiro Sakura will be taking care of me. He’s supposed to live on the backstreets. Well, here goes nothing. _

Ren wandered around the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, a small quiet suburb of Tokyo, looking for directions to Sojiro’s home. It felt very compact, almost like this alleyway was a city all its own. He couldn’t help but notice the stares he was getting. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to wear his school uniform on a Sunday, it made him stand out more. He walked down a smaller alleyway, noticing a nameplate on a house.    
  
Sakura.   
  
_ Could this be Sojiro Sakura’s home?  _ Ren rang the doorbell, expecting an elderly Japanese Man to come out. But there was no response. He rang the doorbell a second time, and then a third.    
  
“Oh yeah, Sakura-san’s usually at the cafe around this time.”   
  
Ren turned around to see a delivery man, package in hand.    
  
“Well, Leblanc is in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first…” he turned back around, going back to his own business. Ren wandered around some more until he found a cafe with a red roof. The bell at the entrance dinged as he opened the door.   
  
An old-looking man was sitting at the counter, alone and reading his paper. He looked over at Ren, eying him up and down. “Tch. Unbelievable..they did say that was today.” he got out of his chair.    
   
“Is Sakura here?” Ren asked. The old man rolled his eyes at the question.    
  
“I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be under my watch for the next year. I was wondering what kinda unruly kid would show up. Ah well, follow me.” Sojiro walked up the stairs into the 2nd story attic, each of the wooden steps creaking under Ren’s feet.    
  
Ren looked around the main area of the attic. The place looked like it’s been largely ignored for the better part of the decade. Except for the 2 mattresses stacked on top of each other. “Here’s your room.” Sojiro explained. “I’ll at least give you some sheets. It’s up to you to clean up the place.” He furrowed his brow. “I’ll be locking up after business hours each day. If I find one ingredient out of place, I’ll throw you out on the street. I don’t want any trouble from you.” Ren nodded, complacent with his rules.   
  
“I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured and then sued you, right? ...That’s what you get for sticking your nose in where it didn’t belong. And the courts ordered you to live here for a year? So in other words…” a smile appeared on the old man’s face. “They got rid of you for being a big pain in the ass. Keep your nose clean, and you’ll be off probation by the end of the year. Don’t cause any more trouble for yourself and you’ll be okay.” Sojiro turned away from Ren, heading back down the stairs. “Do whatever you like right now, just stay up here. I still have a cafe to run. Oh yes, and your parents left you your...luggage.” he motioned over to the cardboard box.  _ Some luggage... _ Ren thought. 

Ren spent most of the afternoon cleaning up the space. Throwing out old garbage bags, dusting the curtains, mopping the floor, fluffing the sheets. Before Ren knew it, the sun had set, and the cafe was closing. Sojiro came back up the stairs, feasting his eyes to a much cleaner room.   
  
“What the heck..? I heard you making noise up here, but I wasn’t exactly expecting you to be cleaning. I guess it’s only natural that you wouldn’t want to live amongst the dust and cobwebs. Well, I’m about to close up shop and head out. Since you don’t have anything better to do, why don’t you-” Sojiro was interrupted by his cell phone vibrating in his apron. He picked it up. “This is Sakura. ...Yeah, sure. I’m just about to close up. I’ll get it right after. ...Gotcha.” he hung up the phone as quickly as he picked it up.  
  
“Who was that?” Ren asked.  
  
“What did I tell you about sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong? Tch…” Sojrio shook his head as headed back downstairs.   
  
Ren got changed into his pajamas and laid down on his mattresses, the old springs creaking. He looked at his phone, casually browsing the apps on his phone, when he noticed an red eye app that wasn’t there before. _I don’t remember installing that..._ he thought. _Better delete it. Could be a virus_. Ren deleted it without a second thought. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and turned over on his side, quickly falling asleep.  
  
Next thing he could remember, he was awake in the attic of the cafe, the sunlight enveloping his body.  
  
 _What a strange dream...ruin...rehabilitation..something with some little girls in blue..?_ he rubbed his eyes, heaving himself out of bed. _Right...today’s my first day at Shujin Academy...I hate school…_  
  
He got changed into his school uniform from yesterday and head downstairs. Sojiro was already there waiting for him. “You’re actually going to school? And on time?” he slid in a plate of curry and rice on the counter. “Here, I’ll feed you. But finish it before any customers arrive. ...What’s that face for? Just eat it already.”  
  
Ren sat down and ate his meal in silence. His eyes widened after taking a bite. _I can taste the complex flavors within the bold spices…!_ Before he could blink, the plate was empty. “It’s time for you to go.” Sojiro ordered him.   
  
“Thank you for the meal.” Ren bowed to him.  
  
“...So you’ve got manners after all.” Sojiro scoffed. “Get going, you’re gonna be late for school. Don’t get lost, either. Just take the train to where you need to go.”  
  
Ren did as he was told and made his way down the alley, hands in his pockets. He crammed his way into the crowded train, barely having the space to breathe. _Okay..._ he thought to himself. _I have to get to the Ginza line to transfer to Aoyama-Itchome. But where the hell is the Ginza line…?_ Ren pondered to himself, looking around the crowded station. _Is it always this crowded? I can barely think…_   
  
“Did you hear about the train derailment?”  
“I couldn’t believe it, over 80 people in the hospital..”  
“What the hell was with that driver?! Was he drunk or something?”  
“Wouldn’t surprise me. Things are fucked up everywhere…”

Ren tried his best not to eavesdrop on the conversation, checking for signs after leaving his first train. He walked out of the station outside to Shibuya. He saw a cameraman and a news reporter.  _ They must be reporting on the derailment. So many people got hurt… _ Ren decided to heed Sojiro’s advice and stay away from the camera.   
  
He finally made his way to the Ginza line, taking a train.  _ Why did they always feel so packed? Are morning trains always this cramped? _ Ren looked around the train and noticed a lot of black jackets and turtlenecks. This must be the way to Aoyama-Itchome! The train doors opened at the proper stop.  _ Finally…  _ Ren took a breath before he heard 2 female students giggling while exiting the train.   
  
“Is that the new transfer student? Oh my god, he’s so fat!”   
“I heard he’s got a criminal record. I wonder if he ate someone.”   
“Sure would explain how he got so huge! He’s a blimp!”   
  
Ren sighed. He might be in a different school in a different city, but things were exactly the same. 


End file.
